


Zabity pocałunkiem

by Winnetou



Series: Detektywów dwóch [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Sherstrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Co się działo z Sherlockiem po tym, jak ukradkowo opuścił wesele swojego przyjaciela?





	Zabity pocałunkiem

Greg Lestrade przepychał się przez tłum gości rozglądając się uważnie na boki, ale nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec charakterystycznej sylwetki Sherlocka. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie wymknął się cichaczem z wesela Johna i Mary. Greg zaklął pod nosem, choć przecież spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Poczuł, że ktoś klepie go w ramię, a gdy się odwrócił zobaczył Molly Hooper.

\- Chodźmy gdzieś na bok, bo tu nie słyszę własnych myśli! – patolog niemal krzyczała mu do ucha, żeby przebić się przez muzykę.

Wyszli z sali na taras i zamknęli drzwi, przez co muzyka została zredukowana do głuchego dudnienia. Odetchnęli głęboko świeżym powietrzem.

\- I co? Znalazłaś go? – bez wstępów zapytał policjant.  
\- Nie. Pytałam nawet kilku osób, ale nikt go nie widział i to od dłuższego już czasu.  
\- Kurwa, już chociaż na weselu Johna mógłby wziąć się w garść!  
\- Wiesz przecież, jakie to dla niego jest trudne.  
\- No wiem – westchnął Lestrade, bo faktycznie wiedział. Tylko on i Molly wiedzieli, że to, co większość ich znajomych brała za wspaniałą przyjaźń lekarza i detektywa było w rzeczywistości beznadziejną i nieodwzajemnioną miłością. Domyślili się tego niezależnie od siebie i chociaż Sherlock w końcu przyznał się Gregowi to raczej nie wiedział, że Molly też wie.  
\- Co roimy? – Molly przerwała milczenie.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – wyznał Greg. – W sumie to chyba nikogo nie zdziwi zniknięcie Sherlocka, choć John na pewno będzie zawiedziony, że nie został do końca. Pewnie zaszył się na Baker Street, ale mimo wszystko…  
\- Myślisz, że byłby do tego zdolny? Że jest aż tak źle? – Molly podniosła dłoń do ust i Lestrade wyraźnie widział w jej oczach strach.  
\- Nie sądzę, że posunie się do ostateczności, ale to nie znaczy, że nie zrobi czegoś głupiego. Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli go poszukam. I tak przeszła mi już ochota na zabawę. Ty dopilnuj, żeby John za szybko się nie zorientował.  
\- To nie będzie trudne – mruknęła Molly z bladym uśmiechem. – Jest już w takim stanie, że pewnie uwierzyłby, gdybym mu powiedziała, że na trawniku wylądowało UFO.  
\- Świetnie – rzucił Greg idąc w kierunku bramy. – Dam ci znać, gdy go znajdę.

Za bramą Lestrade złapał taksówkę i rzucił kierowcy adres. Poszukiwania postanowił zacząć od Baker Street, bo było to najbardziej oczywiste miejsce, a że mieszkanie było w tej chwili puste to Sherlock mógłby w spokoju lizać tam swoje sercowe rany. Jeśli to okaże się pudłem pomyśli, co robić dalej.

Podróż była długa, więc chciał czy nie mógł pomyśleć o całej tej sytuacji. Od początku wiedział, że ślub Johna i Mary nie będzie dla Sherlocka łatwym przeżyciem, a już zwłaszcza odkąd Watson poprosił go na swojego drużbę. Holmes jako urodzony masochista oczywiście się zgodził. Greg obserwował go przez całą uroczystość i dostrzegł to, co najpewniej umykało postronnym. Widział, jak Sherlock patrzy na Johna, jak niemal nie odrywa od niego wzroku, chociaż świetnie to maskował. Drgał przy każdym, nawet przypadkowym, dotknięciu i mocno zaciskał szczęki, gdy John obejmował Mary. I w końcu widział, jak Sherlock odwrócił wzrok, gdy małżonkowie składali sobie przysięgę. Na przyjęciu na jego ustach gościł radosny uśmiech, a z oczu wyzierała rozpacz. 

Gregowi zależało na Sherlocku. Nie kochał go, ale zważywszy na wszystko, co między nimi zaszło, można było nazwać ich szczególnie bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Wrócił pamięcią do początków ich bardzo otwartego związku, kiedy Sherlock był jeszcze studentem, a Greg był nie całkiem szczęśliwie żonaty. Od pierwszego razu, gdy przycisnął go do ściany w jakimś brudnym zaułku i pocałował, a później odsunął się i zobaczył jego pełen satysfakcji szelmowski uśmiech wiedział, że Sherlock Holmes jest niezwykły i fascynujący, i że chce go poznać lepiej. Później poszło już szybko – coraz to nowe zbrodnie i coraz częstsze spotkania. Żaden z nich nie próbował nigdy mieć drugiego na wyłączność, ale wspólnie spędzone noce nie mogły nie wytworzyć między nimi nici porozumienia i zaufania. Na początku może jeszcze wydawało mu się, że jest zakochany, ale szybko mu przeszło, bo zrozumiał, że Sherlocka bardziej interesują relacje fizyczne, niż duchowe. W sumie zaczęło mu to odpowiadać, bo po swoim burzliwym rozwodzie nie miał już ochoty angażować się w coś długoterminowego. Dlatego kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Sherlocka i Johna razem, kiedy dostrzegł, jak detektyw wpatruje się w drugiego mężczyznę od razu wiedział, że to coś dużo poważniejszego, niż w ich przypadku. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że go to nie obeszło, bo zazdrość dawała o sobie znać drobnymi i dokuczliwymi ukłuciami, ale nie mieszał się w życie Holmesa. I tak szybko okazało się, że uczucia detektywa pozostaną nieodwzajemnione zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie wyjawił ich wprost bojąc się, że przez to straci jakąkolwiek możliwość przebywania z Johnem. 

Zagapił się w okno, ale nie widział mijanych budynków, bo myślał o tym, jak głupio potrafi potoczyć się życie. On sam, biorąc ślub ze swoją żoną był w niej szaleńczo zakochany i wydawało mu się wtedy, że nic tego nie zmieni. Wystarczyło jednak tylko kilka lat, by miejsce namiętności zajęła monotonia. Rozstali się bez żalu, bo wydawało się to zupełnie naturalnym następstwem oziębłości, jaka pojawiła się między nimi. Sherlockowi też przydałoby się takie odkochanie, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie nastąpi ono prędko – o ile w ogóle jest możliwe.

Taksówka w końcu zatrzymała się przed numerem 221B; Greg zapłacił i wysiadł na chłodne, nocne powietrze. W oknach było ciemno, ale to jeszcze niczego nie dowodziło. Podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę – ustąpiły bez problemów. Cicho wszedł na górę i otworzył drzwi do mieszkania Sherlocka.

Salon był ciemny, cichy i pozornie pusty, ale oczy inspektora dostrzegły sylwetę skuloną na kanapie. Wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie zapalając światła.

\- Taka miałem nadzieję, że cię tu znajdę – powiedział podchodząc do kanapy i wyjmując komórkę, by napisać SMS-a do Molly. 

Sherlock poruszył się nieznacznie, ale nic nie powiedział. Z bliska Greg zauważył, że detektyw wciąż ma na sobie płaszcz i żakiet.

\- Molly zajęła się Johnem, więc raczej nie będziesz musiał mu się jutro tłumaczyć ze swojej nieobecności – kontynuował Lestrade przysiadając na oparciu – choć pierwszy drużba nie powinien wymykać się cichcem z wesela. 

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko kpiące prychnięcie. Obaj wiedzieli, że Greg gada tak tylko po to, żeby nie milczeć.

\- Powiedz coś, Sherlock. Odezwij się do mnie.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – głos detektywa był ochrypły i bardzo cichy. – Że siedzę tu i ze wszystkich sił staram się do reszty nie posypać? Że zastanawiam się, czy mam jeszcze powód, by wstawać jutro z łóżka?  
\- Zawsze znajdzie się powód. Ludzkość nie kończy się na jednej osobie.  
\- On mnie zabił tym pocałunkiem. Kiedy całował ją przed ołtarzem ja umierałem z tęsknoty i zazdrości.

Na to Greg nie znalazł odpowiedzi.

\- Zostawię cię samego, jeśli chcesz – powiedział i zaczął się podnosić, ale poczuł, że Sherlock łapie go za ramię.  
\- Nie wychodź, Greg. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie teraz…

Lestrade znów usiadł na oparciu kanapy i objął Sherlocka ramieniem pozwalając, by ten ukrył twarz w jego marynarce. Czuł delikatne drżenie przebiegające przez ciało detektywa i nic już nie mówił. Sherlock był drużbą na ślubie miłości swojego życia i Greg nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakie to musiało być dla niego straszne. 

\- Greg…  
\- Tak?  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za wszystko. Za to, że tyle razy musiałeś nastawiać za mnie karku, za wszystkie moje złośliwości…  
\- Nie powiem, żebym spodziewał się to kiedykolwiek od ciebie usłyszeć, ale naprawdę nie musisz mnie przepraszać.  
\- …i za to, że nie byłem w stanie cię pokochać.  
\- Co?

Głos Sherlocka był stłumiony przez ubranie, ale Greg wiedział, że się nie przesłyszał. Nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować na takie wyznanie.

\- Sherlock, zaczynasz mnie przerażać – powiedział starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał lekko, co jednak nie bardzo mu wyszło. Czuł narastającą w gardle gulę.  
\- Ja wiem, że na początku naszej znajomości czułeś do mnie coś więcej i że chociaż nie odwzajemniałem tego, to nigdy nie odsunąłeś się ode mnie i nie próbowałeś do niczego zmuszać. Teraz chyba wiem, jak się czułeś.

Lestrade nie odpowiedział nic, bo nie mógł w takiej chwili przyznać, że to, co on czuł do Sherlocka to była ledwie przelotna fascynacja, którą zastąpił po prostu dobry układ i nijak miało się to do tego, co on sam czuł do Johna. Czasami lepiej jest milczeć, niż powiedzieć za dużo. 

\- Przepraszam cię za to wszystko, a także za to, o co teraz poproszę – kontynuował Sherlock podnosząc głowę i patrząc Gregowi w oczy. Nawet w stłumionym przez zasłony świetle latarni widać było ślady łez na jego policzkach. – Chciałbym, żebyś tej nocy został ze mną i żebyś sprawił, bym chociaż przez chwilę nie myślał o tym wszystkim.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak. Proszę, kochaj się ze mną tak, jakby to miała być ostatnia noc tego świata.

Sherlock pociągnął za poły marynarki Grega zmuszając go, by się pochylił i wyciągnął szyję sięgając po jego usta. Lestrade nie opierał się – ściągnął z detektywa płaszcz i marynarkę, ale na resztę nie starczyło mu już cierpliwości i guziki rozsypały się po całej podłodze. Popchnął go na plecy przyciskając go własnym ciężarem. Całowali się zachłannie i nieporządnie, a Greg nawet nie starał się być delikatny, co najwyraźniej bardzo odpowiadało Sherlockowi. Detektyw wplótł mu palce we włosy i mocno obejmował kolanami jego biodra. Raz po raz prosił, by Greg się pospieszył. Dłonie Lestrade’a błądziły po całym ciele Holmesa i rozpalały go do granic możliwości, a język kreślił mokre ścieżki na rozgrzanej skórze. Czuł, jak paznokcie detektywa wbijają mu się w skórę, kiedy w końcu w niego wszedł i jak każdy jego ruch wyrywa z niego głośny jęk. Sherlock zatracił się w nim zupełnie i Greg czuł z tego powodu radość, ale i lekki niepokój. Kochali się już w wielu dziwnych miejscach i na wiele różnych sposobów, lecz tym razem miał wrażenie, że Sherlock jest jakby nieobecny. Nie miał mu jednak tego za złe tak jak i nie miał za złe tego, że wśród jęków, westchnień, próśb i ponagleń to nie swoje imię zdarzało mu się usłyszeć. 

Później przenieśli się do sypialni i Greg w końcu stracił rachubę, ile razy jeszcze robili to tej nocy. W końcu zmęczony Sherlock zasnął przytulony do boku Lestrade’a, który dopiero wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, jak źle musiało być z jego kochankiem, który nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał potrzeby takich czułości. Objął go ramieniem i kiedy jego palce delikatnie muskały wilgotną od potu skórę Sherlocka pomyślał, że może jednak trochę go kocha.

**Author's Note:**

> Pisząc to opowiadanie niespodziewanie dokształciłam się w kwestii oficjalnych i eleganckich męskich strojów - tak, [żakiet](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%BBakiet_\(str%C3%B3j_m%C4%99ski\)) do nich należy. Też mnie to zdziwiło :D


End file.
